The present disclosure relates generally to a bicycle, and particularly to features of a bicycle, such as a motor assist, a battery arrangement and a clamp for a seat tube.
Bicycles are widely used for transportation as they provide a number of advantages in terms of cost, both for acquiring the bicycle and in fuel for example, and friendly to the environment. While bicycles are suitable for short distances, unless the rider is in good physical shape it may be less desirable for longer distances, in locations with steep hills, or where the rider is commuting to a place of employment.
Several systems have been proposed that utilize an electric motor to assist the rider. The electric motor generally works in parallel with the rider to allow the rider to either achieve higher speeds, thus getting to their destination faster, or able to ride for longer distances without tiring. This may be particularly beneficial with older or less physically fit riders or with persons who are commuting to work for example. Thus, the electrically assisted bicycle increases the versatility of the bicycle making it a more viable alternative to an automobile.
While existing propulsion systems are suitable for their intended purposes, there still remains a need for improvements particularly regarding bicycle propulsion systems having an electric motor and a battery system integrated onto the bicycle in an aesthetically pleasing manner.